


A Burden Not a Gift

by Kazduit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, Peter comforts him, stiles gets bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazduit/pseuds/Kazduit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets bitten by Deucalion and goes to an unlikely source for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burden Not a Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://themilkoviches.tumblr.com/post/54057183098/sterek-au-deucalion-bites-stiles-but-he-has

Stiles head is spinning as he runs through the preserve. The trees are starting to blur and it's getting hard to keep his eyes open. Just when he feels like he's going to collapse he sees the Hale House rise in the distance. The last push to the house doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would but when his feet touch down on the wood of the porch he crumples. His head hits the wood and his vision goes black before he even gets the chance to call out for help. 

 

When Stiles wakes up all he can see is a ceiling. He doesn't move just stares straight ahead for what feels like hours. He doesn't need to look to the doorway to know who's standing there staring at him and that kind of scares him but at the same time gives him an intense rush. 

 

"Stop staring at me." Stiles whispers just loud enough for the werewolf to hear him. There's a long pause before Stiles hears movement to his right then the clink of a glass being placed on the coffee table beside his head.

 

"Why are you here?" The man asks. He's closer now and Stiles knows if he tilts his head back he would be able to see him. He doesn't. Just keeps staring at the ceiling. 

 

"Deucalion bit me." Stiles says. He has to actively resist reaching for the bite mark on his hip.

 

"I'm aware. But why here Stiles? Surely Scott would be a better…" The man says.

 

"Why did you offer me the bite before?" Stiles asks cutting the man off mid sentence. The truth is Stiles isn't really sure Scott would be a better option and doesn't want to admit the gap that's grown between them recently.

 

The man exhales in true Hale fashion before moving closer so he can bend over and look Stiles in the eye. Peter looks tired. The same all the other wolves do these days. Like all the crap in this town's literally draining them of life or will to keep going Stiles isn't sure which. 

 

"Because you'd have been useful." Peter says. He reaches down to check Stiles's temperature. He doesn't take his hand back right away. Instead he uses it to push Stiles' sweat slick hair off his face. 

 

"It didn't kill me. I'm a werewolf now. Is it bad that a part of me wishes it had?" Stiles can barely look at Peter too ashamed at the admission and the lack of a stutter in his heart beat.

 

"Derek calls the bite a gift, his mother did too. But the truth is it's more of a burden. It's okay to not want more of a burden put on yourself but we don't always get the easy way out in life." Peter says. Stiles snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

"That's the understatement of the century." Stiles says. A soft, short barely there laugh escapes his throat and when Stiles looks back at Peter he's smiling. Not in a creepy or sinister way but a genuine smile. Stiles has never seen Peter like that before and it stops his next sarcastic comment in his throat.

 

"Why are you here Stiles?" Peter asks again. Stiles stares at him for a while. They're closer to each than they've ever been before and Stiles can count all Peter's laugh lines though he doubts Peter's laughed a lot in his life. 

 

"The same reason you're not making me leave." Stiles finally answers. Peter smiles down at him for a little longer before moving in. He stops inches before Stiles face and murmurs "I wanted to turn you because I wanted you around, all the time." 

 

The kiss is gentle and unrushed. Peter's lips are soft and delicate while Stiles' are chapped and dry. It shouldn't work. The two of them shouldn't work together. But they do. Stiles moans as Peter sweeps his tongue across his lips and into his mouth. Eager to give as good as he gets Stiles pulls sharply at Peter's hair. It offers him the distraction he needs to push Peter's tongue back into his mouth with his own. Peter fights back and racks his nails down Stiles' chest. It's a battle for dominance that Stiles is now fully prepared to win.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm having a bit of writer's block on my Stiles fic. I'd love any and all comments and kudos.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here http://miserylovestheinternet.tumblr.com


End file.
